The Return of Lord sunday
by the touched
Summary: What happens when lord sunday returns.. feat alex rider,percy jackson, and harry potter
1. Chapter 1

It was a bad day for Alex Rider, as soon as he woke up he found himself chained to a table staring at people he thought he would never see again. Herod Sayle, Hugo Grief, Alexei Sarov, Damian Cray , Julia Rothman, Nikolei Drevin, Winston Yu, Desmond McCain, and Razim. Razim said "may we begin with the experiment" everyone at the table nodded. Alex looked up and saw a computer screen which said 0 Razims. Suddenly, Alex felt a searing pain in his knee; the computer monitor displayed 5 Razims. When the pain stopped Alex saw that a glass bottle had been thrown at his knee and shards were everywhere out of the corner of his eyes he saw a hairpin right next to him. Stretching with all his strength Alex grabbed the hairpin and began to pick the lock on his chains. Alex quickly finished unlocking his chains and looked around the room for a possible escape, he saw an open door. Alex leaped off the table and sprinted through the door finding himself in a long hallway. Alex ran through the hallway until he found an elevator, by the time he got in he heard Razim yelling out orders in Arabic. The elevator had no buttons and took Alex all the way down to the ground level. Alex got out of the elevator, but before he realized it was a trap the elevator closed. The room had no windows, or doors the only light came from the lights high above. 10 men with machine guns slung over shoulders and pistols in their hands walked toward Alex. Damain Cray stepped out of the elevator chuckling, "Game Over Alex". One of the men pulled the trigger and the bullet raced toward Alex, time seemed to be slowing down and then the bullet stopped an inch from Alex's heart. "Come with me ", said a booming voice. Alex turned around and found the source of the voice, a 12 feet tall man with golden eyes emitting powerful radiant light, a door was next to the man and Alex stepped through it.

Percy Jackson woke up to the smell of something burning, he opened his eyes and stared as he saw that nearly his entire cabin was on fire. Percy quickly summoned water and extinguished the fire. He pulled his pen, uncapped it and it quickly became his sword Riptide then he rushed outside. Percy stared in awe at what he saw many campers were dead and their bodies littered the ground, most of the cabins were in flames and the rest were ashes, he saw 5 campers including Annabeth who were battling a dragon which was not affected by any of their weapons. Percy quickly summoned some water from the lake and shot it towards the dragon. The water harmlessly bounced off it, the dragon then looked towards him and Percy charged at it with his sword. The dragon pounced on him and licked it's lips, "So this is how I die" thought Percy, "I hope I make it to Elysium". Then time stopped and Percy was pulled out from beneath the dragon and looked at his savior. He was nearly 12 feet tall and had golden eyes that emitted pure light. "Zeus" exclaimed Percy surprised. "No, I am not Zeus" said the man, "but come with me" he gestured pointing at a door. Percy realized he should do with the man said and stepped through the door.

Harry Potter woke up to see Voldemort staring at him. "Harry Potter, it's so nice to see you again", said Voldemort chuckling. "What the hell" Harry said and reached for his wand, but Voldemort was too fast for him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Voldemort, and then there was a scream and silence. Ron and Hermoine who were Harry's neighbors heard the scream and apparated next to Harry's bed. "Are you alright Harry" said Hermoine. "Of course I am" replied Harry. "EXPELLIARMUS" roared Harry then he laughed cracking Ron and Hermione's wands in his hand. Ron and Hermoine turned towards Harry and his face began to ripple until it had turned into that of Voldemort's. "Voldemort!" Ron yelled. "Goodbye", said Voldemort "Avada Kedav.." . Time stopped a man who was 12 feet tall with golden eyes that emitted light pointed them towards a door, seeing they had no choice Ron and Hermoine walked through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was in shock from what happened, many of his former enemies all of whom where dead had reappeared and time had stopped. Alex found himself being led to a table in the middle of a small room where he saw a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, and a woman with brown hair sitting next to a freckled redheaded man. The man who led Alex here introduced himself as the New Architect, "I have saved your lives and led you here today to discuss problems you have been experiencing" he said. " here", he said gesturing to me has experienced the return of many of his former enemies all of whom should be dead", he then pointed to the other boy and said " witnessed the destruction of Camp Half Blood by an indestructible dragon" he then pointed towards the woman and the redhead "Mr and have nearly been killed by Voldemort who was killed 20 years ago.". "You all may be wondering where you are, this place is known as the House or the epicenter of the Universe, now return to the Secondary Realms, if another problem like this arises contact me by tapping the ring on your finger." Rings suddenly appeared on all their fingers, the New Architect said "RETURN" and in a flash of light they returned to their homes everything intact and Voldemort gone , Camp Half Blood back to normal and Alex in Sabina's home.

Meanwhile, far out in the Nothing beyond the house, Lord Sunday watched with anger in his eyes the new House the New Architect had created from his small worldlet. When the Will had become whole the House had been destroyed and Lord Sunday had been killed, which is what Lord Arthur thought. Instead Lord Sunday while falling through Nothing had managed to keep himself stable long enough to find the small worldlet the Piper created. While Lord Arthur wasn't looking he managed to steal the First Key from him. Lord Sunday hated what Lord Arthur had done to him so he used the power of the first key to wreak havoc in the Secondary Realms. Of course the Architect had to stop him, but this time Lord Sunday had a bigger goal in mind, he was going to kill all the new Trustees starting with the new Mister Monday and working his way up to killing the New Architect himself, if that was even possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Sneezer, otherwise known as Lord Monday or ruler of the Lower House quietly hummed as he filled out various forms the other Trustees had sent him. There was knock on the door, "Come in" said Monday, how was he to now on the other side of the door awaited his death. Monday looked up, "What the…, Lord Sunday!" he quickly reached for his key but Sunday was too fast for him Sunday quickly pulled out his key pointed it at Monday and said "Return to Nothing". Monday screamed as he dissolved and dropped his key. Lord Sunday picked it up and attached it to his key, the keys both combined to make the Greater First Key.

The Mariner who was now known as Tuesday glanced from atop a high cliff at the Far Reaches staring down at the city below him. When the New Architect had rebuilt the Far Reaches he had made it is a large Cavern with several cities in it. In the largest one of these cities was a fountain that oozed out Nothing, which Tuesday used to make various goods for the other Trustees. "Good day Tuesday", said a voice from behind him. Tuesday quickly spun around and his key shot out from his hand to the man behind him. It was Lord Sunday, with a strong kick to his chest Lord Sunday had pushed Tuesday off the cliff directly into the fountain of Nothing. "Hope you enjoy the afterlife Mariner", said Lord Sunday laughing. The last thought that entered Tuesday's mind before he died was how Lord Sunday had managed to return. Lord Sunday chuckled to himself, two down five to go.

now known as Wednesday was laughing as the calming spray of seawater splashed across his face. Ahh how he loved the Border Sea. The New Architect had rebuilt the Border Sea exactly how it was in the old universe and that was the way liked it. His happiness wasn't going to last for long though. A cannon blast filled the air, the side of Wednesday's ship rocked. Wednesday pulled out the third key, but it was already too late and his key the trident was ripped out of his hand and into that of Lord Sunday's who was flying a few feet away from the ship with a pair of wings. "Return to Nothing" boomed Lord Sunday and Wednesday's ship along with Wednesday was consumed by Nothing.

Fred Initial Numbers Gold who preferred to be called Sir Thursday was staring at the Great Maze from his room in the Citadel. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone chuckling behind him. He flipped around and saw Lord Sunday pointing the Trident form of the Third Key at him. "Come to me my key" said Lord Sunday, and the Fourth Key shot out of Thursday's hand and into Sunday's. "Return to the Void" commanded Lord Sunday and a small vortex of Nothing opened at Thursday's feet and sucked him in.


	4. Chapter 4

I have called together this meeting, because as some of you already know Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday have all been killed. A gasp rose from Saturday and Lady Sunday's mouths. While I do not yet know who the killer is I advise you all to be careful. You may all leave now said the New Architect waving his hand so that Friday, Saturday, and Lady Sunday returned to their former locations.

Friday who was formerly known as Friday's Dawn was wondering about the murder of the Trustees, looking at the pattern of the murders he realized he would be next. He quickly spun around but it was too late. "Goodbye", said Lord Sunday then with one kick to the knees Friday fell over dropping his key which Sunday picked up. Sunday kicked him of his balcony in the Top Shelf and Friday fell to his death on the Flat. While he was falling Friday wondered how Lord Sunday had returned.

Giac now known as Lord Saturday watched from the Top of his tower in the Upper House, the Denizen children playing below. One of the things different about the New Universe was that the Denizens were more creative, the worked for money, wrote books, and there were even Denizen children. Saturday received a sharp kick to the rump and collapsed. Lord Sunday chuckled and picked up the Sixth Key which Saturday had dropped. Sunday pointed the Sixth Key at Saturday and said "Begone", and Saturday suddenly disappeared.

Lord Sunday realized that he couldn't sneak into the Incomparable Gardens so he needed to use the Improbable Stair. Lord Sunday's first stop was weird, he found himself in a Greek camp in the Secondary Realms. Lord Sunday raised the Sixth Key and decided to create some chaos in this region of the Secondary Realms. Lord Sunday then fell into a hedge in the Incomparable Gardens; in front of the hedge Lady Sunday and the New Architect were playing a match of tennis. Lord Sunday knew the power of the Seventh Key was superior to all other keys. So he quickly summoned the crystal of binding he knew was somewhere near. Aha he felt it in his grasp. "I Lord Sunday being the only remaining Trustee of the house bind all Seven Keys together", immediately the Seventh Key shot of Lady Sunday's and into Lord Sunday's. All the keys merged together to make a long 8 feet sword that Lord Sunday knew was the Ultimate Key. Lord Sunday leaped over the hedge and stabbed Lady Sunday through the back with his sword. Lady Sunday immediately dissolved. "Goodbye, Lord Arthur", said Lord Sunday as he leaped toward the New Architect and stabbed him with the Ultimate Key.


	5. Chapter 5

The blade stopped and Lord Sunday froze in place. " Be gone," said the New Architect, and so it was. Art fixed all the problems that Lord Sunday caused and and restored all the people he had killed. Art, was sad, for his mother had been killed by Lord Sunday, but then he had an idea. Arthur looked at the Atlas and new what he had to do. He used a time machine travelled back and fetched his mother. He returned his mother to Earth and everyone was happy.

The End


End file.
